Ark 4 Episode 24: Phase Two, Domination
(Photo added because it looked badass >8I ) Particapints *Keyome Tasanagi *Ginsukei Yanazuka *Alex Stone Deception The mayor was in his office reading over his many files about the events to come. "Yes I want all the 12 year olds and 17 year olds you have. No no... girls and boys. I don't want any sick once like last time Jackie! I won’t... be pleased..." He hung up the phone after making his deal with the mystery man on the phone. Leaning back in his seat his Secretary would open the door smiling. "M-Mr. Mayor... Mr. Tasanagi is here to see you...” she was shaking pretty bad clearly terrified out of her mind. Keyome appear behind her in a suit with something in his jacket but to no avail it couldn't be seen. Due to his Right arm and the chaff grenade feature. He wouldn't be seen on camera at all on his way in. He had 20 of his men outside in the long limo line of cars. Maru Jietai soldiers that moved along the roof tops, about 15 of them. Keyome sat down in the chair in front of the Mayor with a simple smile. "Hello sir...” he said shaking his hands with the mayor as he sat.”Keyome, I'd Luke to say that your soldiers are a great asset. I have to say your plan worked! We won all of those bastards over. So what's next on your plans huh?” Keyome smiled at the elderly man. "Oh but were far from done Mayor. District 3...proves to be a threat now. And they'll need to be handled. Everyones out of the way but those guys. " Keyome crossed his legs as he eyed the man in his chair. “But more importantly Kasaihana is in need of a new manager if you will." The mayor laughed shaking his head. "Haha, Ahh cut that out Tasanagi. What do you mean by that anyways huh? Haha it’s almost as if your implying something here."Keyomes eyes begun to burn a hell red as he pushed some of His Oni within him as he eyed the mayor. The mayor’s smile turned into a simple dead stare. "Oh... but I am..." Keyome stood up eying the man. “You’re one of the highest leaders with the Sex Trade Trafficking of teenagers and children... meaning. You yourself are a part of the plague. " Keyome was using his Oni ability that would force fear into someone. Making their fears all rush to the surface of his mind. Making him see the most Demonic of things. "Haha... you’re filthy... Weak, And Less of a man." Keyome finally moved his hand, tossing 12 envelopes on the mayors table. The Mayors eyes dropped down to eye the envelopes still in his dead trance. " When I leave this office. I want you to mail all of these letters with your names on them to all of the people's names right on the envelopes. Then when. You’re Done, I want you to kill your secretary in a blind rage... and then... kill yourself. " Keyome fixed his tie completely as his eyes reverted back to their original color. Swiping the man’s mind so he'd do what was told of him. Keyome walked out of the office smiling at the secretary. "G-Goodbye Mr.Tasanagi I hope you have a nic-" He'd reacting by placing his his right index finger on her lips. "Hey..." he said interrupting her." You are one of the pure. One of the cures... I can look in your eyes. And tell, and feel. Your pain... that man abuses you often doesnt he.." She'd began to slowly shed tears as she listned to keyome. " You know of his sick habits dont you... Dont you have a son?" he said pointing to the photo on her desk. "... I heard him in there talking about Adding him to the list of the kids he's sending out in his next slave push. And he also said he'd attempt to kill you... tonight. I suppose since i am a Yakuza... he figures i would not mind such talk but..." Keyome slid his fingers through the womens hair. " To a beautiful women like you... i could never allow him to do that. If that man attacks you...” Keyome handed her a voice recorder and a pistol "get the evidence and if he tries to hurt you protect yourself. I know be abuses you... I know he hurts you. And you know of his sick addiction for children don't you... don't put up with him anymore. " he'd kiss the socially awkward Secretary on the forehead as he made his way out of the building. Leaving her in tears with a dumbfounded look. In Motion... Within 12 hours the letters were all sent out. Killing all of those people that were in office with him, basiclly elminating all the compettion. All of the letters upon ripped open would have a deadily toxen float from the letters killing the victim instantly. All of those in office with him, along with important KPD officals would have been dying as well. When the mayor attempted to attack his Secretary she did record his words and got his clear evidence of him being the ring leader of a teenage slave trafficking system after getting all of the documentations. After the next 5 days Keyome had speeches upon speeches. The only finger prints were from the Mayor on the letters. Leaving him as the only one to point the finger on. They labeled. Him a mad man calling him crazy. The evidence all worked Keyome wasted no time in Showing the public what the Mayor had done. "ENOUGH! IS! ENOUGH!! " The crowd cheered at the man’s words. They all were hypnotized. In a trance, lost. Rebuliding After a week or so. Keyome had been appointed Mayor of the city, elected by the people. Keyome placed certain members of His Kagemaru kins men as the other higher ups in office with him. About 4 months back he had fully constructed the District 1 area. Turning it into his own Maru Jietai facility on one side and giving the rest to the people. He had designed the city in similar design to District 3, completely futuristic to the T. He had hired the best construction agencies to get this done. Keyome stood in front of a large line up of Maru Jietai members. Ginsueki by his side. Both men would put there fist into the air. All of the thousands of soldiers did the same. Conflictions within the mind... "It's time..."Keyome said to his leaders of the Kagemaru clan. They were in one of the towers of the New District 1 area. The old Kagemaru corporations building in district 2 was now working as a beacon and an information feeder. He even endorsed tons of money into his girlfriend and ally Isabel's wall to her district. It was highly guarded off by Maru Jietai men. 15 men in the front. And 20 men on the roof tops around it. Men would drive around the premiter constantly to keep people out who wasn't invited. She was his girlfriend and all. And now maybe a target so he'd make sure to protect her. The only way to enter would be through the front and at night time Maru Jietai members circled all around the wall for those stealthy types. During the day, intruders could easily be picked off from the roof tops. The citizens were no longer afraid. Maru Jietai members protected them. The crime rate went down significantly because criminals were shot down rather than arrested. "It's all falling in place now Alex.." He said smiling her from the roof tops of the Kagemaru Building. "....Alex.." "Yes Mr.Tasanagi? " ".... Am I a monster for this? " She shook her head. "Keyome.. Mr.Tasanagi. of course. We.Have.To.Stay.Focused. Remember the plan. We're so close now... we can't fall short now. " Keyome nodded. "It's just...playing on my mind you know..." She walked behind Keyome hugging him from the back. Death With Honor Within one of the Maru Jietai warehouses in the 'Dog Town's ((The small Maru Jietai and Kagemaru hang out spot.)) Keyome had a few KPD agents tied up. Beaten and tortured. Keyome had pulled his gloves off taking off his jacket So he was just wearing a tank top. "Everyone leave but Ginsueki and Alex..." He looked over his shoulder. "NOW!"The men scurried out closing the door behind him. Ginsueki stood next to Alex. Keyome knew she liked him around..and he knew she'd need him for this she gripped his hand and turned her head not to look burying her head in Ginsueki's arm. The two officers were tied up to pulleys with their hands in the air and rope in their mouths. Keyome removed the rope from their mouths as he eyed the men. The Agents spat at Keyomes feet. "FUCKIN YAKUZA SCUM!!" Keyome remained silent. " your right. But even I know honor." He pushed the man on the lefts forehead causing his body to swing. Their bodies were beaten half to death and they both still were talking a lot of shit. "Yeah.. we fuckin sold you out! You’re out of control Tasanagi! We went and told The District 3 Head of Sin. Miss Natonamay! Yeah! She's going to rain in here with KPD troops and fucking destitute your whole fuckin operation you shit! " Keyome looked over his shoulder at Ginsueki and he nodded, Ginsueki nodded back. " You mean... her?" Keyome pointed at Ginsueki as he tossed the Dead elderly women at the men’s feet. "She'd been dead for 1 hour after you told her... I have eyes every. Pigs." They stared in silence, tears streaming down. They knew what was to come. "...Tasanagi.." Keyome rose an eyebrow. "Just... just tell my wife. And my kids I love them..." Keyome bowed. " I'll tell your son's. You dyed a warrior’s death. Fighting for your cause to the end." The men sobbed and Keyome screamed a warrior death cry. Sending a punch to both of the men's head by pulling both of his arms back and SMASHING them into their skulls. Instant kill. Alex... threw up. After a few hours Keyome made his way to the top of his building in district 1 as he watched over it all drinking a beer. "...Hajji. if you could see us now..." he pulled the beer up chugging it. Then poured some down letting it stream to the earth from the 50 stories. "This... is for you..." Category:ARK 4